Never have I
by lizathon
Summary: Never has Mashiro Rima ever thought she'd fall in love, least of all with the person she despised above all things. Never has Amu thought she'd have to choose Kairi thought he'd have to fight or Tadase thought he'd have to lie to get somewhere R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any related characters.

(Rima's P.O.V)

_Entry 1: The trials and terrors of high school_

_In every high school there are the haves and the have-nots, but at Seiyo high it's taken to the extreme. The haves literally have EVERYTHING! Money, power, influence, respect…and they have a damn good time with it too, so the rest of us can't even have the satisfaction of saying that they're miserable on the inside. By the majority o the student body, these select 'popular' students are almost regarded as royalty. No don't laugh, I'm being serious! The 'king' and 'queen' of Seiyo high are none other than the Tsukiyomi siblings. _

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the so called king is a 'mysterious black cat' as my best friend Amu so quaintly puts it. He's in the twelfth grade and has midnight blue hair and eyes. He's tall, and seems surprisingly infatuated with Amu (much to his fan club's despair). I'll have to keep an eye on them in the future. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's a prodigy on the violin. _

_The 'queen' is Tsukiyomi-Hoshina Utau. Not only is she a tall strong willed blonde with lavender eyes, but she also happens to be Japan's pop idol sensation. In school though, she's mostly mobbed for her good looks and bad attitude not her talent. She's in the eleventh grade. _

_The 'lord' and 'lady' of Seiyo are the Fujisaki twins. I despise them even more than the Tsukiyomi's. Not only do they think and act like they're better than everyone else, they are also posers. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE can be THAT perfect ALL THE TIME!_

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko the 'lady' is the only popular who actually lives up to her nickname. The Fujisaki's are an extremely rich traditional Japanese family who may possibly have connections to the great Yamato clan (well that's the rumor at least, I personally don't believe it). She has pin straight purple hair that falls well past her waist and hazel eyes. She's a professional dancer who has toured with her family's company and performed all over Europe. I don't like her because she and Utau are stealing Amu away from me and AMU IS MY BEST FRIEND…anyway, her fan club now has 46 members and counting. _

_Fujisaki Nagihiko the 'lord' is the most deplorable of them all. He looks just like Nadeshiko only…more boyish (in theory at least) and he's captain of the basketball team. Besides that he's a great break dancer and according to every girl in the school (except me) he's extremely good looking. The twins are both in the tenth grade like me. The reasons that I don't like Nagihiko are numerous and well detailed but I will try to make it brief. _

_1) He's a playboy! Every girl he's ever pursued has walked away broken hearted. But the stupid girls just keep coming. Why don't people ever learn? _

_2) He's arrogant, extremely so! He probably thinks he's smarter, better looking and more athletic than everyone in the school, scratch that…THE WORLD_

_3) His arrogance is justifiable! He actually is smarter, better looking, and more athletic than anyone in the school. _

_4) He's part of the reason two of my closest friends are miserable_

_5) This reason is top secret. I'll tell you about it AFTER you've gained my trust. (yes I know this is a computerized journal but someone might read it someday)_

_Anyway, the fifth and final popular is Souma Kukai, the Jack. No quotation marks on this one because I don't really dislike him all that much. Kukai is captain of the soccer team and the best at every sport except basketball. He's popular because he's a cool person, a leader, and he's best friends with Ikuto and Nagihiko. Utau and Nadeshiko have been fighting over him since they were in middle school, it's pathetic really. Kukai is in the eleventh grade with Utau. _

_End _

I smiled and twirled a lock of my blonde hair. I needed that. I always feel great after a journal entry. By the way, my name is Mashiro Rima. I go to Seiyo, obviously and my passions are comedy and journalism. If anyone finds a way to combine them, you should definitely let me know then I'll escape this hellhole school and start my career but until then I'm stuck here.

"Nee nee Rima-tan what are you typing?" my friend Yaya asked while cramming her head into my personal space. She's always hyper and has an addiction to candy.

"Yuiki-san it's rude to look over people's shoulders while they're doing something", Kairi scolded. He and Yaya were both in grade nine; though I think Kairi has the maturity of a senior…in college. Besides those two, Hotori Tadase and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto sat with me at my lunch table. We've all been friends since middle school and have banded together because we don't give a crap about the populars…well at least _some_ of us don't.

"Rima-tan, where did Amu-chi go?" Yaya asked in her annoyingly childish tone.

"She's with them…again" I said bitterly. Amu has been spending more and more time with them lately, especially Ikuto. I frowned. It won't be long until she defects completely.

"NO FAIR! Amu-chi said she would take Yaya with her next time! How is Yaya supposed to get Kukai if Yaya never see's Kukai? Kukai is gonna and up with Utau or Nadeshiko and Yaya's gonna get old and die alone with sixteen cats and it's gonna be all Amu-chi's fault!" Wow. I'm surprised she said that all without passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Are you done?" I asked. Yaya could never run out of things to complain about.

"No! Yaya wants candy…and Kukai!" she shouted. See what I mean? Kairi fidgeted uncomfortably and pushed his glasses further up on his face.

"Um I just remembered. I left my notebook in history class. Excuse me", he said before leaving the cafeteria. I shook my head, feeling sorry for the boy. It must be rough for him to listen to Yaya go on and on and ON about Kukai. Why couldn't he be in love with someone less…well less stupid? That's something we'll never know.

Yaya pouted. "Aww, now Yaya has to walk Yaya to math class, this sucks", the immature girl smirked evilly. "Tadase's staring again".

The blonde boy seemed to snap back into reality. He had been staring longingly at _their_ table for the entire lunch period. "I-I wasn't s-staring at anyone!" he stammered, his face turning a bright pink. Back when Amu liked him I would have bribed her into buying me manga with a picture of him like this. Ah last year, those were the days.

"Tadase!" Yaya whined "If you love Nade-chi so much why don't you just ask her out already?"

"I can't", he said hanging his head in resignation. It has gotten to a point where he couldn't even deny it.

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want him!" Lulu snapped. "She never has and the she never will the whole dang thing is just stupid! I'll see y'all later!" she shouted in a thick Nagoya accent before grabbing her pale blue book bag and storming out. I sighed; we were back down to three. Yes, this happens every day. Note to self: find less dramatic friends. I miss Amu!

Just in case the situations isn't painfully obvious enough I'll sum it up for you. Kairi wants Yaya who wants Kukai who wants Utau…or Nadeshiko, nobody knows with him. Lulu likes Tadase…a lot but he's IN LOVE with Fujisaki Nadeshiko and is scared out of his mind to utter a sentence around her for God knows what reason and she likes Kukai too. Amu and Ikuto are…dating? Engaged? Married with three kids? Ok I'm exaggerating, but they need to go out alright. Me you ask? I'm proud to say I'm not in love nor will I be in the near or distant future. It all falls apart eventually, I should know. But I wish everyone else luck and will enjoy watching their hopes crash and burn.

(Amu's P.O.V)

I bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza from the best pizzeria in Tokyo. Normally students weren't allowed to order food from off campus, but Utau's manager pulled some strings to get it to us. I closed my eyes, savoring the perfect balance of meat and cheese. "It's better because you're not supposed to have it", Ikuto noted. "The strawberry is so simple minded".

I blushed. "N-no that's not it!" I stammered. I hate how he always gets that reaction out of me. Utau shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's better than what everyone else is having", she said.

"What are they having anyway?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I feel like I've been out of touch with the world lately.

"Something nasty on a bun…or a stick, at least they're getting some variety in this place", Kukai said while reaching for his third slice. I would say he ate a lot if Utau wasn't on her fourth. That's a line I'm never gonna cross.

"Nade…what are you doing?" Nagihiko questioned. Nadeshiko was patting her slice with a napkin repeatedly.

"I'm getting the oil out", she said calmly. Nadeshiko didn't really like fast food, but she endured it for the rest of our sakes.

"How could you!" Utau said "The oil is the best part!" I laughed. She had a point.

"I hope you know you're clogging your arteries", Ikuto said lazily. "You could die; those fans of yours would be crushed". Utau shrugged.

"Well I'll die having eaten that last slice of pizza. My fans will understand, but back to Nade. What's a little oil going to do to you, huh?" she asked.

"It's just that I'm a dancer, so I have to watch what I eat", she explained. I heaved a sigh of relief. At least I'm not the only one who cares about calories…at least to some extent.

Kukai shook his head. "Utau's right. If it tastes good eat it! That's how I go through life", he said. A light smirk graced Utau's features. So far she was winning the friendly competition. Nadeshiko looked down. Kukai folded his half eaten slice Brooklyn style and held it close to the dancer's face.

"C'mon take a bite, it tastes better this way", he said with a wink. She took a tiny bite and her face lit up.

"You're right! This is better. Arigato Souma-kun", she said sweetly. An envious aura encased Utau. She did not see this one coming. Ikuto smirked broadly.

"An indirect kiss, I'll win this bet in no time", he said to Nagi. Let me explain Ikuto is betting that Kukai will get with Nadeshiko and Nagi-kun is betting he'll get with Utau. They claim it's about the money, but they're both rich. Honestly, I just think that neither of them trust their little sister's with Kukai. It's kind of sweet.

"Amu", Ikuto whispered. "Why are you smiling at a pizza?" he asked slyly.

"I was NOT!" I retorted. Not too clever, I know but give me some credit. Most girls can't form a sentence around him.

"You know", he said. "The pizza is good, but I'd much prefer something…sweeter". He got close to me that I could feel his breath on my neck. "Like a strawberry, maybe". My face is probably redder than a Christmas light by now. Why must he tease me like this?

Suddenly, a brunette girl came over to our table…I mean their table. I think Rima's right; I'm getting a bit too comfortable here. She turned to Nagihiko with a nervous expression on her face. Oh no, this won't end well for her.

"N-Nagihiko-sama, m-my name is Manami…I'm in your history class and I really think I l-love you", the girl stammered through her confession while blushing. This one really had guts to do it here in front of everyone. I feel for her. Nagi turned to her with a kind smile which made the girl's knees go weak to the point she almost fell over. He kissed her hand.

"Arigato Manami-chan for telling me that. Unfortunately I can't date anyone right now because its basketball season. I hope we can be friends", he said these words in a way that sounded so sincere and they probably were when he first started saying them in sixth grade. Now they were uttered so often it sounded like a script. Manami walked away squealing happily ready to report to her nosy friends stationed at the other side of the room.

Nadeshiko sighed in exasperation. "What was wrong with that one? She's pretty and she seemed nice". The girl was tired of her brother being single.

Nagihiko shrugged. "There was nothing wrong with her. I just don't like her", he explained just as he had yesterday and the day before that.

"You don't like anyone" Ikuto pointed out. "You barely even like us".

"That's a point", he said nonchalantly. Wow, I thought he was joking…guess not.

"But still, man", Kukai said "you have been single way too long. Don't you think so Hinamori?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Manami-san seemed nice, but you can't force yourself to like someone".

"Are you waiting for Ms. Perfect? If you are don't hold your breath…we're related", Nadeshiko joked. We all laughed. Nadeshiko…perfect…now THAT'S funny. She was far from it, though most of the school believed that wasn't the case.

"Yea, I heard the last angel/princess/supermodel/motivational speaker left town yesterday. You're gonna have to pick someone normal", Utau said.

"I don't think anyone around here qualifies as normal", Ikuto said dryly "especially not you". The pop star smiled maliciously.

"He can go out with Amu-chan then…she's kinda normal, right nii-chan", she said. I think Ikuto's face fell for about a tenth of a second, and then all eyes were on me…wait a second. Why are they staring at- Oh, I get it.

"M-me no I'm not normal, well I'm not especially abnormal either b-but-"

"Its okay, Amu-chan", Nagi said. He just saved me. "_Some people _just can't stop meddling in other people's lives. But for everyone's information, I'll date someone when I actually have feelings for someone. Until then, I'm not doing it", he explained. Aw, So Nagi's a romantic.

"Not this again!" Kukai said. "There is no such thing as love at first sight. You just find a girl who's not too ugly, you get to know her, if you can stand her proceed with the relationship. If not, dump her…but make sure she puts out first".

I made a face. "That's disgusting!" I said.

"That's life", Kukai said.

Nagihiko sighed sadly. "Well if that's life I want no part of it", he said before leaving.

"Nade, you know you're brother's going emo, right?" Utau asked. Nadeshiko nodded "trust me I know". They went into deep conversation, leaving me to contemplate Nagihiko's argument. About five minutes later something hit me.

"H-he's not gonna kill himself is he?" I asked nervously.

"If he does, I get his bedroom", Nadeshiko said. Ok, I know she's playing, but that's still really harsh. I looked around the table for confirmation.

"No, he won't kill himself, he's just dramatic", Ikuto explained. I sighed. They all reminded me of my other group of friends; All of them walking around half empty. If I could just get them to meet, to talk, I think everyone would benefit from it. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, just knowing that this mission would be anything but easy.

A/N: New fic! Parings will be Amuto Rimahiko and the rest are a secret, I think it's more fun that way. Review please, and I'll try to update next week. Bye for now 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

_Entry 2: obnoxious _

_By definition, the word obnoxious means 'annoying or objectionable due to being a showoff or attracting undue attention to oneself'; though I think a few certain individuals whom I cannot stand have successfully redefined the word in their own image. Every day _those people_ show up to school about an hour late and stroll in whenever they wish interrupting the second period sensei's lesson. Now it's not the entrance per say that interrupts the lesson, it's mainly that the primed ears of pathetic fans can hear any of their obnoxious vehicles from miles (and minutes) away. _

_Between the costs of Nagihiko's dark blue and black Bugatti Veyron, Nadeshiko's deep purple Audi A5 convertible, Utau's silver Porche Carrera, and Ikuto's black __Koenigsegg CCX, we could eradicate world hunger for a year. The priorities of the people making those cars, let alone the people buying them are beyond me. It's not even the cars I mind, but what really irritates me is when they all come in Kukai's colossal unnecessary H3 Hummer. That car is a menace to society! It's a beast!_

_It was that big yellow thing trying to fit its way into the school parking lot that practically destroyed my baby. It was the day after my sixteenth birthday. I drove to school in my brand new orange Volkswagen Bettle, so happy that my parents had settled their differences to let me have a nice present. I eased it into the parking lot, looking both ways and checking my mirrors. Then, as I was pulling my keys out of the ignition, that thing came into the space next to me and scraped the side of my car! I mean seriously, who parks a Hummer next to a bug? _

_That day when I came home my parents threw a fit, but of course they didn't go off on me like normal people, oh no, they just had to turn on one another. It was the worst fight they ever had. It got so bad that one of my neighbors had to call the police because my mom was bleeding on the floor. Things weren't the same for me since. My parents sleep in different rooms now and go out of the way not to see each other, and whenever they do a huge fight ensues. Almost every time I end up with bruises from trying to break them up. The damages to my car were paid for of course, but that's not the point. There are some things that money can't fix. Those five are the reason that my entire world came crashing down, and they're too self absorbed to even notice._

_But anyway, their narcissism is another story for another day. My only problem as of now is that recently Amu has been disappearing with them. Now before you accuse me of being a jealous friend, please listen to my reasoning. Amu is not rich, she's normal. She can't bribe her way out of situations like the rest of them. So every day when she walks in with the twins sensei marks _her_ late while the 'lord' and 'lady' get away with it. Of course Amu is oblivious to all this, which brings me to my next point._

_Though I hate to admit it, both those purple haired mongrels have high GPA's and are going to pass under any circumstances…Amu on the other hand is not. She's already failing her first period class and probably this one. Every time I bring this to her attention she changes the subject. So much for being a good friend. _

_End_

Amu drummed her fingers impatiently against her window pane. When her friends offered her a ride to school, she assumed that they'd actually be going. School started nearly two hours ago and she was still waiting for her ride. It was a wonder she didn't hear a lecture from her mom before she left for work. She whipped out her cell phone, about to text Ikuto that she was about to start walking when an ear splitting honk stopped her in her tracks.

"Yo Hinamori!" Kukai yelled "Come outside". Amu grabbed her North Face book bag off the couch and ran to the huge car. Kukai was driving and Utau sat in the passenger seat. Ikuto was half asleep in the very back.

"What took you so long?" the pinkette asked while climbing in next to the black cat. She couldn't imagine how it could take two hours to drive fifteen blocks.

"Utau was recording", Kukai explained. "She had us wait at the studio until she was done". At this the pop star pouted and turned around to face the window.

"You could have left if you wanted to. I'm so sorry for burdening you with my career", she said sarcastically. "Besides, you should thank me. We'd be in history right now and you know you hate the teacher".

"True", he admitted. "We probably would have skipped anyway. Hey Ikuto, how did you manage to pass that course anyway?"

"Simple. I didn't ever show up and the lady took me off her roster. I got the credit because she thought I transferred", he explained before drifting back into a dreamlike state. Amu blushed slightly, he was so cute when he was sleeping. Ikuto opened one eye. "You're a perverted little girl aren't you…Amu". She wasn't even sure he was awake or not.

Amu looked around. They seemed to be going in the opposite direction from the school. "Hey, where are we going?" she asked.

"To Nade and Nagi's", Kukai said. "They always take the longest". Amu nodded her understanding though somehow she found it hard to believe. Minutes later, the hummer came to a complete stop in front of the Fujisaki estate. Amu gasped, it looked like the imperial palace in a feudal fairytale. It was amazing to think she actually knew the people who lived there. She snapped back to reality when the door next to her opened. "Why are we getting out?" she asked. Usually the people getting the ride came out of the house.

"We're having brunch", Utau explained as if it were the most mundane thing in the world. "You really are new around here", she realized. Amu was stunned. They were going to have _brunch._ The fact that it was too late for breakfast and they still weren't in school spoke for itself.

"I-is this alright?" she asked, her spastic side showing its head once again.

"Amu, we're your friends", Utau said, thinking that would answer her question.

"Yes but what does that have to do-"

"If it wasn't alright we wouldn't be taking you", Ikuto finished, trying his best to sound completely uninterested.

"H-hai", she said, all her fears being cast aside.

"Alright then, if we're through, let's eat!" Kukai suggested. The inside of the Fujisaki estate was just as impressive as the outside, if not more. Japanese artifacts and intricate designs littered the hallways and enchanted their eyes as they were guided into the dining room by a maid; only after trading their shoes for house slippers of course.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Nadeshiko-sama and Nagihiko-sama will be with you shortly", the older woman said before making her exit.

"W-was that a maid?" Amu asked stunned. She'd only seen servants in movies.

"Yea, they have two, and a cook", Utau said casually.

"She doesn't do much work around here though", Ikuto commented. The Fujisaki women took pride in their phenomenal cooking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Nadeshiko said as she walked in with a huge tray loaded with homemade buttermilk pancakes.

"This is amazing!" Amu said. Her mom only made things from scratch on special occasions. "N-Nadeshiko…where are you going?" she asked as her friend retreated into the kitchen.

"Bringing in the second course", she explained. By her last trip in addition to pancakes, the friends were served omelets, bacon, finger sandwiches, smoked salmon and seasonal fruits, along with the usual green tea and coffee and orange juice.

"Hey, where's Nagi?" Amu asked while nibbling on a sandwich.

"Playing basketball out back", Nadeshiko explained.

"Shall I retrieve the young master?" another maid asked. This one was a bit older than the first.

"Thank you Baaya, but that won't be necessary", Nadeshiko said. "He'll be here in three…two…"

"Did I smell bacon?"

"Told you", Nade said calmly as she sipped her tea gracefully.

"Twin telepathy is creepy", Utau whispered to Kukai who nodded his agreement.

"We heard that", the Fujisaki's replied in unison.

"See!" the blonde pressed. Amu chuckled. She'd never seen such a lively group of people. Her eyes turned to a nearby calendar. A certain date was circled in red. Twin's birthday was written in red sharpie. She smiled lightly, it was amazing how they could make such an elaborate home feel so lived in and filled with real family life.

"What are you doing for your sixteenth?" she asked, much anticipating to hear plans about a trip to the Bahamas or the Swiss Alps.

"I'm driving my car!" Nagihiko said.

"Finally!" Kukai exclaimed. "My best friend's dad buys him the most expensive car in the world and can't borrow it because he can't drive legally until he's sixteen. The injustice of it all", he mused while shaking his head. Amu's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. The most expensive car in the WORLD! Really, how much money did they have?

"H-he's kidding right?" she asked.

"Nope", Nadeshiko said "men are ridiculous when it comes to cars, especially my dad".

"But seriously, though. You're throwing a party, right?" Utau asked.

"Yea, it's been awhile since the last rave", Kukai said.

"Should be interesting", now even Ikuto was getting into it.

"Well I guess that would be nice, but its such short notice", Nade said. In a moment's notice, Utau whipped out her organizer.

"In our world there is no such thing as too short notice. I'll get my events planner on it", she said, texting with one phone while another was in her ear.

"Nade…chicken or steak?"

"What?"

"Do you want chicken at the party or steak?" the blonde snapped.

"O-oh, um chicken I guess", the girl replied.

"Rice or pasta?"

"Pasta"

"Marinara or Alfredo?"

"Alfredo"

"Angel's food or devils food?"

"Angels"

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla…I guess". Some people were allergic to chocolate but never has she heard of someone being allergic to vanilla.

"Okay we have our menu", Utau said. "Did you get that Yoshiro-san? We need enough of that to serve a thousand people for next Saturday alright" she said into the phone. There was a pause. "Yes, that will be fine, thank you". She snapped the phone shut and turned to her friends.

"See, that wasn't so hard", she said. "So what about the theme?"

"Theme", Amu repeated. This whole process was foreign to her.

"What she wants the party to be based on. You know a gimmick". The girl had clearly been spending too much time around her manager. Nadeshiko tapped her lip with her index finger.

"Well a masquerade ball would be fun," she admitted. "What do you guys think?" she asked. Amu's eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea! We could all dress up in costumes and everyone would have to wear a mask", she said.

"Yea, but it would have to be formal to semi-formal or else someone's gonna show up with a strip of fabric on!" Utau decided.

"Wouldn't that be you?" Nagihiko asked. Utau silenced him with a glare.

"I'm all for that", Kukai said. "But no theme, why do girls always have to ruin a good thing with their…girly-ness?" he asked.

"The word is feminism", Utau quipped.

"Same difference but seriously…masks…costumes? Are you planning a party or a school play?"

"Look, its Nade's sweet sixteen! If she wants a masquerade she's getting a masquerade. It's a great idea! Even if it wasn't, even if she wanted something stupid like a circus theme we'd back her on it because it's her day. Right Amu?"

"Right!" Amu said, only halfway agreeing. She cringed inwardly. Rima had a circus themed party two years ago.

"Well its Nagihiko's party too! Do you think he wants to walk around in a puffy shirt and dress pants? No man wants that. There is no justice in this plan. We should just have a regular party, wear jeans and sneakers and book a good DJ and dim the lights. Right Ikuto?"

"I don't care once there's food", the cat like boy replied. He knew it was futile to try to get between Utau and what she wanted.

"Me neither", Nagihiko said. "I just want to drive my car…I'm not even going". Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Oh you are most definitely going, and you're going to have a damn good time and fall in love so you can stop moping around and ruining our good mood!" she shouted. Nagi raised his hands in submission.

"Okay, okay I'll go", he said. Nadeshiko smiled sweetly.

"Good, we should probably go to school now". A collective groan was heard from the teens as they piled into Kukai's car.

Amu strolled into her third period science class with a relaxed expression on her face. "You're late Hinamori-san what happened?" the sensei asked. She was an older woman with graying hair who wore lipstick meant for a woman half her age.

"G-gomen but…" she had absolutely no excuse planned out. Rima was about to raise her hand and bail her friend out though she completely deserved what was coming to her, but then the door swung open once again.

"Gomen-nasai sensei. Amu-chan was helping me file papers in the main office. Please excuse her", Nadeshiko said. Even though the group itself was notorious, Nadeshiko had a spotless track record and was well liked among teachers. The strict sensei's face softened considerably.

"I understand. She must have learned something while in your company since you are in advanced chemistry classes. She is excused…my apologies Hinamori-san go take your seat", the woman said.

"Arigato", Nadeshiko gave a winning smile before stepping out the door. When footsteps were no longer heard pandemonium ensued.

"Sugoi!"

"She's such a hottie!"

"And so sweet!"

"A real lady!"

"Marry me Fujisaki-san!"

The crazed cries went on for a few minutes after that. Amu went to her lab table and took her seat beside Rima and across from Lulu and Tadase.

"Where were you?" Rima asked, her voice was icy. Amu tried to search her friend's face to assess how much trouble she was in. Unfortunately her bangs were covering her eyes and they cast a shadow over the rest of her face. That was never a good sign.

"A-at Nadeshiko's house", she admitted. It was better to be honest in situations like these.

"And what happened there?"

"We ate brunch…and made…plans", Amu braced herself for the explosion to come. Surprisingly it didn't. Rima sighed deeply.

"I see…next time, at least come up with an excuse. The 'princess' will probably be too busy fluffing her tutu to save you next time. Even though you would have deserved whatever happened if she didn't".

"But you were going to save her too", Lulu pointed out.

"I was planning no such thing", Rima said, a red tint appearing on her cheeks.

"You were about to raise your hand. Tadase saw it too, right", Lulu said, waiting for the boy to back her up.

"She's so…beautiful", he mused. The image of Nadeshiko's smile was still fresh in his mind.

"I think I'm going to puke", Lulu said. "He did not just call that purple jellybean beautiful".

"Lulu-chan, please don't talk about her that way", Amu said. "She's one of my best friends".

"You always were a bad judge in character", Lulu quipped.

"Got that right", Rima agreed. Amu sighed. They were the two most stubborn girls on the planet…except Utau…and Nade on a Wednesday.

"Anyway Tadase-kun", Amu said "I think I have a way to set you up with Nadeshiko". The boy immediately snapped out of dreamland.

"Really, how?" he asked, ruby colored eyes brimming with hope. At this time, Amu felt Lulu's glare burning a hole in the back of her head.

"I-I'll tell you later Tadase-kun", she said, not wanting to further anger either of her female friends.

After school was dismissed, Seiyo High School was showered with black and silver flyers. "Attention Seiyo!" Utau shouted from on top of the water fountain.

"You've gotta be kidding me", Rima murmured.

"Just listen!" Amu pleaded.

"You are all invited to the Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's masquerade sweet sixteen party. There's gonna be great food, and a live concert by me, Hoshina Utau. Everyone has to wear a costume and a mask and invite as many people as you want. Pick up one of the falling invitations for more info, thanks guys!" she shouted into a megaphone and gave thumbs up to the helicopter above her.

"Really a helicopter, can you believe them?" Lulu asked.

"I know, how obnoxious", Rima added. Amu turned to Tadase and gave him a wink.

"Tadase", she whispered. "At that Masquerade, I'm going to help you win over Nadeshiko".

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Rima and Nagi are going to meet in the next chapter. One other thing, you might want to suggest which pairings you want to see, especially pertaining to Kukai (since everybody loves him…including me). Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership over the Shugo Chara! franchise.

Amu wiped a bead of sweat of her forehead and sighed. She was up all night sewing Rima's costume for the ball that night. For someone who didn't even want to go, she was surprisingly high maintenance about it. But then again, Rima's special talent was being difficult and it really didn't make sense for her to spend money on something she barely wanted. Besides that, the small girl couldn't find anything suitable in her size. The pinkette smiled at her work. It was a knee length cream colored satin gown with gold embroidery on the bodice and a bow on the back.

"Perfect!" she said with a grin as she placed the dress in a garment bag to take it to her friend's house. Ten minutes later she arrived at the Mashiro residence and rung the doorbell. Rima's mom answered the door and put a polite smile on her face, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"She's upstairs", the woman said stiffly before retreating back to her room, leaving Amu to lock the front door behind her. When she got to her destination, Rima said nothing and stared at her darkly.

"W-what did I do?" the frazzled pinkette questioned.

"Amu, since when do you ring the doorbell at my house. I always tell you to call my cell so I can get the door", Rima said. She wasn't going to risk her parents seeing each other and a fight breaking out in front of one of her friends. Amu cringed.

"Oh, sorry I forgot", she said. And it was true. She recently got used to the way things were at her other friend's houses where kind maids or dignified parents were always there to grant her entry.

"Of course you did. It's not like you've been over here lately", she said crossly. Amu face palmed. Her plan to fix things between Rima and herself was self destructing in a manner suitable for a car crash or a horror movie. She pulled out the bag from behind her back and handed it to Rima.

"Do you want to see the dress?" she asked. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever". Her placid expression melted away as soon as she laid eyes on the dress. She couldn't believe her friend could produce something so beautiful. "Amu…It's pretty", she said, enchanted with childlike wonder.

"So you like it?" Amu asked. Rima nodded.

"Yea, a lot, in fact I don't think I'm gonna wear it tonight. I'm just gonna hang it up and look at it. That's okay, right?" she asked sweetly. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Nice try, but you're going".

"Amu!" she whined, having no desire to be anywhere near anyone besides her friend.

"Rima, I'm worried about you. All you do lately is sit around and type on your laptop. You haven't even looked at a boy since-"

"Amu don't!" the blonde begged on the verge of real tears. She got like this whenever anyone mentioned _him. _"Besides", she said "I look at boys every day. I look at Kairi, while he's looking at Yaya and she's looking at Kukai. I look at Tadase, while he's looking at the Fujisaki girl and she's looking at Kukai. Speaking of Tadase, aren't you two plotting something for tonight?" she asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Yea", Amu said, her face lit up when she mentioned it. "I found a way for him to talk to Nadeshiko without getting nervous", she explained. Rima nodded enthusiastically. Truthfully, she couldn't care less about Tadase's love life, but she was just happy to have her friend back for a little while.

"Okay, I'll put some waffles in the toaster and you can tell me about it", she offered. Amu laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Rima, I have to go buy my costume", she said. Rima looked at her dryly.

"You didn't buy a costume yet?" she asked.

"I was too busy making yours", Amu said, though truthfully one of Utau's costume designers for her concert tour was opening a small store and was willing to open early just for them. But she'd be a suicidal fool to tell Rima that.

"Oh alright then, have fun", she said. The disappointment was evident in her voice. Amu frowned a bit before saying her goodbyes and bolting out of the house and down the busy streets. She was already late! Utau was going to have her head.

"You're late!" Utau said when Amu stepped into the shop panting with her hands on her knees.

"G-gomen, I had something to take care of", she said.

"Excuses, excuses, anyway this is Cassidy-san", she said pointing to a red haired woman who looked to be in her mid twenties.

"Nice to meet you, now let's get to the back where the costumes are. You can each have whatever you need from the lot. Take all the time you need", she said before turning back to her bank books. Starting a business was extremely difficult.

"I like this one", Utau said. She held out a black and red mini dress that came with red leather boots black bat wings and a mask. "Lunatic charm", she read off the tag. "For some reason, I like the sound of this".

"It suits you", Nadeshiko commented.

"Are you calling me a devil!"

"Yes, you're an angel sometimes too. Depends on the time of day", she said offhandedly. Utau made a face, wondering if she was being commented or insulted.

"What are you looking at Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu pulled out a black Lolita dress with a pair of pink cat ears, a cat tail, and a mask. It also came with a silver bell choker and black stilettos.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Ikuto will love it", Nadeshiko said. "That much is certain".

"It's not about him".

"Obviously, it's about you virginity. Or losing it at least", Utau stated. The thought of this caused Amu to blush a deep shade of red.

"A-a-anyway, Nadeshiko w-what did you pick", she stammered, trying to shake the thought out of her head.

"I like the geisha costume…or maybe the soccer cheerleader one", she said. Utau's eyes narrowed.

"Why does it have to be soccer?" she asked darkly. Nade smiled innocently.

"And why not Utau-chan? I was just kidding anyway; it's too sleazy for a ball anyway. I'm not getting the geisha costume either. There are nicer kimonos in my house; I'll just use one of them".

"No!" Utau said. "That's too expected of you. The whole point of this is to be unrecognizable and do things you wouldn't dare to without a mask!"

"I guess so", the dancer said thoughtfully. "But what am I going to wear then?"

"This!" Amu said. She pulled a floor length white gown with elaborate silver embroidery and ivory feathers as the straps out of a rack. "It's based on the ballet swan lake. You're a dancer, it's perfect, and look", she showed her friends a white feather and teardrop mask that was hand crafted in Italy and a small silver tiara. They went perfectly with the dress.

"A-Amu-chan isn't it a little much", Nadeshiko said, especially skeptical about the plunging neckline. She was terrified of what would happen if the fan boys figured out how large her bust was.

"It's your party", Utau said "your costume is supposed to be too much now go try it on!" she pushed her friend into the dressing room. Moments later, Nade returned in the dress. It hugged her curves perfectly as if it were made specifically for her frame.

"You have to get it!" Amu insisted.

"Okay, okay I'll take it", Nade gave in knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't. The girls paid for their items and walked out of the store.

"Do you two want to hang out at my place until the party? We still have a few hours we can have a spa day", Utau offered. Amu bit her lip. The offer was tempting, but she had one more stop to make before the party.

"Sorry, I have to go", she said quickly before making her exit.

Amu arrived Tadase's house, the blonde boy answered the door with a smile. "Hey Amu-chan", he said and then led her to his room. "Make yourself at home".

Amu tried to keep herself busy looking around. She was a bit nervous; this was her first time being alone with a boy in his bedroom. Her eyes locked on a certain set of photos. "You went to Seiyo elementary, right?" she asked.

"Yea, you didn't come until middle school right?"

She nodded, still looking through the memorabilia. She picked up a picture of Tadase, Yaya, Kukai and… "Is that Nadeshiko?" she asked, alarmed. He nodded.

"Nadeshiko, Yuiki-san, Souma-kun and I were guardians at the elementary school. It was like a student council I guess, before Souma graduated and Nadeshiko went to Europe with the rest of her family".

"Were you two close?" she asked curiously, though she really couldn't picture it given the current circumstances of their relationship.

"We were best friends since kindergarten and we were always together until the fifth grade when she left. When she came back in eighth grade things were different. Because of her brother's influence Nadeshiko became a part of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's group as did Souma-kun. That, along with the generalized status quo is what made her basically untouchable to me", he explained.

"Wait, what's the problem between you and Ikuto?" she questioned, thinking it was something that she needed to know about.

"Had this been two years ago I would have gone on a rant about how he's a black cat of misfortune and brings it everywhere he goes but now I don't even care anymore. I just need not deal with him".

Amu pursed her lips. Now for the question she'd been burning to ask since the beginning. "Okay, why exactly do you like Nadeshiko so much Tadase-kun. I've never seen a boy look at a girl the way you look at her", she admitted with an unnoticeable hint of sadness. That's why they never would have worked out anyway.

"Fujisaki-san is the most incredible girl I've ever met. She's so kind and gentle yet strong and passionate. Any boy could fall in love with someone like her, but she was my best friend. She was always around me being so beautiful and powerful. But still there were times when her bleeding heart bled her dry and I had to pick up the pieces. She's the reason I want to change and be stronger. So I can protect her and make sure no one hurts her until the sun runs out of fire and all the stars fall out of the sky".

Amu wiped her eye with a Kleenex. "T-Tadase-kun t-that was beautiful! Like a soap opera confession!" she gushed before recomposing herself. "Anyway back to business. Here is your costume". She handed him a modernized rendition of prince charming's outfit with black fitted jeans and an Armani blazer.

"Amu-chan, this is-"

"Hold on", the pinkette said "it's not finished yet". She then proceeded to rip one leg at the knee and hook a chain to the pocket.

"Now it's done. When you button up the shirt, wear two unbuttoned. One means you too stiff; three means you're trying too hard to look cool. Next, the jacket. Always button the first button, sometimes the second, and never the third", she explained.

"I…see?" he guessed. She chuckled.

"No you don't. But you definitely will!" she explained. Amu proceeded to ruffle the boy's hair until the style was unrecognizable; it came out as a punk/preppy do.

"Your hair is one of your two most defining traits…your eyes are the other". She handed Tadase a black case. In it was a pair of color contact lenses. They were a gray that would remind you of chrome or business meetings.

"A-Amu-chan", he said. "This look really nice and all, but is this really something Fujisaki-san would like?"

Amu sighed heavily. She didn't want to be the one to tell him this. "Tadase-kun, I don't really know how Nadeshiko was before she left, but I know that Europe changed her. Or at least something that happened there did. She's not the girl you used to know. She won't fall for a 'nice guy' anymore just on account of his niceness. The chances you had of getting her in elementary school have decreased by a billion percent. At this point the only way you can get her is if she didn't know it was you. Right now she's into jocks and punks; basically anyone who is a bit too cocky for their own good. You understand?"

He nodded, wondering whether to start taking notes or not. "Tadase, to do this…if it works I mean, you're going to have to lie a lot, and that's probably not something you want to do. There are girls out there, really nice ones who like you just the way you are. You wouldn't have to change at all for them. Would you really still rather have Nadeshiko?" she asked. Tadase nodded solemnly before putting in the contacts. The transformation was complete…almost.

"Oh and one more thing!" Amu said.

"What?"

"You need an earring!"

"Oh…you mean a clip on right?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"No a real one", she took the sharp needle out of her pocket. "This will only take a minute". Tadase looked up to the sky, heaven, whatever's really up there and thought of how much something must hate him if he didn't get this girl.

Nadeshiko wrung her hands around nervously. The banquet had just ended and the ballroom downstairs was filling up. Under Utau's instructions, she was waiting in her room until she was called down to make her grand entrance. Ikuto and Nagihiko were with her, though mainly out of boredom. Suddenly, Utau bounced into the room.

"Is it time for me to go in now?" Nade asked.

"No…I mean yes…but no that's not why I'm here", the pop star explained.

"Then why are you here?" Ikuto asked. Her upbeat aura was irritating him. She glared at him.

"I came to tell Nadeshiko about this hot boy who came in with Amu-chan", she said smirking.

"With Amu", he repeated, oh no, that just wouldn't do.

"What does he look like?" Nade asked.

"Blonde, about my height and really cute; he looks like a prince!" she reported.

Nadeshiko scoffed. She hated pretty boys like that. The ones who came off as nice and got more and more intolerable as the relationship progressed. She dealt with a boat load of them in Paris.

"No, no I'm not done yet. He looked like a prince, but that was just his face. He had a punkish style to him, kinda rough around the edges, seemed like your type. He was with Hinamori after all", Utau said.

"I thought you said Amu hung out with losers when she's not with us", Nagi said looking up from his book for only a second.

"She does, usually. But he was not a loser. He looks better than both of you combined". This comment was more than Ikuto could take. He had to investigate this for himself.

"I'll be right back. Well maybe, I might just rape her in Nagi's room".

"There's a lock", the long haired boy informed.

"Already picked it", the black cat said before leaving the premises.

"Anyway, Nadeshiko, you have to check him out!" Utau demanded.

"Fine, whatever".

"Good, now let's go downstairs".

The dancehall of the Fujisaki estate was humongous and every inch of it was packed with elegance…elegance and teenagers. "Good evening everyone!" Utau greeted at the microphone. "Thanks for coming. I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Now I'd like to introduce at her sweet sixteen, the lady of the hour and my best friend, Fujisaki Nadeshiko", she shouted. The crowd exploded into excited applause as the beautiful girl descended the staircase. "Oh…and Nagi", Utau inserted, but as expected he was nowhere to be found. She shrugged it off as the introduction of her song, glorious sunshine began to play.

Nagihiko walked around aimlessly while trying not to be attacked by fan girls. He knew he had to dance with at least one girl so Nadeshiko and Utau wouldn't kill him. It couldn't be too hard, he thought, to find someone who wasn't ugly, evil, or mentally deranged. That was when he saw her, the girl in the white dress with the golden waves cascading down her back. To put it simply she was beautiful, the most beautiful person he ever encountered…on the outside at least. And she was small. He would have thought she was in elementary school if her soft curves didn't scream otherwise.

"Excuse me, I don't really know you, but may I have this dance?" he asked. She turned around, smiling, but her expression fell when she saw who it was.

"No", she quipped. Now his face dropped.

"Any particular reason why not?" he asked.

"I don't like you", Rima explained.

"Then why are you here…friend of Nadeshiko's?" he asked. Not even getting into why she detested him yet.

"No. I hate her too. I'm here because my friend made me come. I won't let her fascination with you people drive a wedge between us", she had no idea why she was telling him all this, it wasn't like he actually cared.

"Sorry about your friend. Though she doesn't seem like a good one, forcing you to go places. Mine are the same way. I didn't even want to come here. Big parties aren't my thing", he explained, at this point dropping the flirtatious front.

"Lies, you're captain of the basketball team. You live to party", the blonde girl said.

"Isn't that stereotypical? The athlete just has to love parties and I usually do", he said. "Just not right now…and not when they're about me".

"This isn't about you. The singer planned this around your sister. She forgot to introduce you. In fact, I'm surprised she remembered to put you on the guest list". Nagi stared at her dumbfounded. How could she have possibly known that? To those on the outside, their group usually looked as solid as can be.

"Observant aren't you. And you go to Seiyo, right; since you know I'm on the basketball team. What grade are you in?" he asked.

"Tenth, same as you", she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

"If you did then you wouldn't be so amazed by me right now", she said. "But don't get any ideas. I'm not flirting. You and your people are what's wrong with the world".

"I'd drink to that", he admitted.

"Really? Around school you seem pretty damn self satisfied", she commented wondering when she got so competent at the art of conversation. He shrugged.

"We all have outer characters. Everyone, from the nerds to the jocks, it's a part of life. Even you have one. Acting all tough, but on the inside you're probably blushing and sweating thinking of what to say next. It reminds me of this girl I know, Hinamori-"

"You don't know Amu!" she snapped. Nagihiko smirked.

"So that's the friend, huh" he knew from their limited conversations that Amu had a separate group of friends that for the most part detested him. Rima's smug expression faltered. It appeared that she wasn't the only observant one. He was smart.

"You guessed it. And I think I'll let you have that dance now", she said, knowing she had to keep moving. She'd be completely fine unless he asked her for her…

"Hey, what's your name?" she mentally face palmed.

"I'm not telling you".

"And that's because…"

"Because if you didn't know my name before I showed up here in this ridiculous outfit, you aren't worth my time outside of this party", she said as he waltzed her across the dance floor.

"Well you're just about the only thing worth my time", he admitted. "So I'm going to have to find out who you are". Rima smirked slightly. She liked a challenge.

"Fine then, but no stalking me okay, and no asking Amu either", she said. "After this day, you have one week to find out who I am and contact me somehow. If you can't I'll never even glance at your direction".

"Alright, and if I do find you, you're going on a date with me".

Rima scoffed. "As if that would happen", she said "but you have a deal". Half of her thought he wouldn't even remember. The other half knew she was all but impossible to find.

"Before we start", he said "three questions".

"Shoot"

"What's your favorite color?"

She rolled her eyes. Juvenile. "Orange"

"Not surprising. If you could symbolize yourself with anything in the world what would it be?" This question had a bit of depth to it. She thought for a second. There were a lot of symbols in the world, but she finally decided.

"A pen…or the queen of hearts"

"And finally, what is the thing you detest most in this world?" he asked. She smirked. He practically gave this one to her.

"You"

And with that the game was set. Nothing ever good comes of two masterminds playing a love game.

A/N: As promised, Rima and Nagihiko met in this chapter. The next one will be a continuation of the party scene and then…(suspense) R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, sadly.

Amu danced between all the people trying to spot Nadeshiko. All she had to do was introduce her to 'Tadase-kun' and then she'd be on her merry way. The only problem with this plan was a certain catlike teenager coming towards her with an annoyed expression on his face. Remembering the animosity between the two boys, she grabbed Tadase's hand and dragged him further away. Once they were far enough away she heaved a sigh of relief and smiled triumphantly. "Lost him", she said.

"Amu", a voice called from directly behind her. "You weren't trying to get away from me, were you?" the girl palled several shades as she mentally cursed his elusiveness and flexibility. Before anything else, she pushed Tadase into the sea of people. If he ended up in a fight with Ikuto, he would never get to see Nade. She mouthed good luck before he disappeared completely.

"Who was that boy, Amu", Ikuto asked. Amu blushed a bit and ran her fingers through her hair.

"W-what boy? There wasn't any boy with me", she lied. It didn't make much of a difference whether he believed her or not. She was just trying to buy time.

"He was blonde…and had an irritating aura. Someone I don't like", he said. Amu flinched. Since when was he so perceptive?

"It was probably your imagination. Forget about it".

"I imagine you with no clothes on", he said with a smirk.

"W-w-w-WHAT?" Amu stammered. She acted like a love expert with Tadase, but was so easily flustered by Ikuto's smallest sexual gesture. He smirked knowingly.

"You really are only fifteen", he said. She shrugged.

"Obviously, I'm in tenth grade…but that doesn't seem to matter to you".

"Just what are you implying?" he asked, enjoying the game.

"It doesn't matter if I'm fifteen, twelve, or twenty five. You're still gonna have the same sick fantasies about me…and I might still make them come true", she explained. Ikuto's ears perked up at this.

"Well in that case…you want to get out of here. I already picked Nagihiko's lock", he offered. She shrugged.

"Why not", she had nothing better to do than tease him a bit. In her opinion it was nothing but well deserved payback.

After minutes of searching, Tadase caught sight of the girl he was looking for and was about to go up to her when someone stepped in front of him. He cringed inwardly, Lulu. This was going to be unpleasant.

"Tadase?" she asked. The girl couldn't believe her friend and crush could look so unlike himself. The disguise was nice, but it wasn't him and she didn't like that. Not at all. The boy was about to relinquish all hope when he remembered that he was in a disguise. At the current moment, he wasn't merely Hotori Tadase. He could be whoever he wanted to be, or more importantly the person Nadeshiko wanted.

"You've got the wrong guy", he said in a detached voice an octave lower than his real one. Lulu scrutinized him for a second. The look was different, as was the attitude, but she could spot him from a mile away. It was one of the advantages of a girl in love. She turned up her nose.

"If you say so", she said with an eye roll before walking away. Tadase breathed a sigh of relief. He really dodged the bullet with that one. Now nothing could stand between him and Nadeshiko, except his own fear that is. He shook the notion of fear out of his head as fast as it came. If Amu was competent, and he was hoping she was, Nadeshiko would be his if he just acted confident as if he were in charge. It was now or never. He let all doubt escape his mind as he walked straight up to the girl of his dreams.

(Nadeshiko's P.O.V)

I was chatting idly with a girl from the dance thing…Saaya I think. She's really annoying and she loves to talk about herself. Then all of a sudden she magically stopped talking which was a miracle in itself. I turned around to see what blessed force could have possibly shut her up and then I locked eyes with him. It didn't take me any time to know that was the boy Utau was talking about earlier…and she was not lying. He was cute, with a really innocent face that's a bit nostalgic to me for some reason. But his smirk, cocky demeanor, and laid back stance told me otherwise. Don't get me wrong, I like Souma-kun, but this one seems like something I can work with. Now all I have to do is get him to talk to me.

I smiled at him innocently, batting my eyelashes at him for good measure. That usually did the trick. He caught my glance and smirked before winking at some blonde girl. I rolled my eyes, womanizer I see. But he's interested; I know how people like him operate. I flipped my hair and turned sideways, giving him a full view of my silhouette. I snuck a glance to make sure his eyes were glued to me before I waved him over coyly.

"So the queen has summoned me", he noted. "To what do I owe this pleasure" the boy said seductively. My heart skipped a beat. Queen…I haven't heard that one in a really long time. I giggled.

"I don't know…I think you're interesting", I said softly. "Why did you come?" I questioned in the same vulnerable voice. He slipped his hands around my waist as a slow song came on.

"I think you're beautiful, among many other…virtues", he said in my ear. A slight tingle went down my spine and I nearly sighed in contentment. Whoever this boy is, he's good.

"You talk as if you know me well", I noted. I've met him before, or at least seen him; of this much I'm certain. I looked into his eyes for a while, searching for the answer but it was hopeless. Those gray eyes only mesmerized me as I tried to coherently read what was behind them. I shook my head, trying to get a hold of myself. My mom would be disappointed right now. She always taught me that the girl had to stay in control of the conversation. A boy never has time to hurt you when you're running laps around his mind and he's running laps around your finger.

"You alright, princess?" he asked cynically, though it sounded a bit concerned. I glanced up at him confused. How could he care about me when I've barely known him five minutes? I don't even know his name.

"I'm fine, but you have to tell me. Do you go to Seiyo?"

"Yes", he replied, not caring to elaborate on his response.

"I knew it!" I frowned slightly. "But I still don't know who you are". He sighed and looked at me with sadness.

"You don't know who I am, but you know me", he said. Wait, what? That makes no sense!

"And how can that be so?" I asked. The song switched to a tango. The boy led me backwards with perfect rhythm. I'm a stickler when it comes to dancing and if a boy ever stepped on my feet or dropped me…well I don't think we could really work out. This person in front of me seemed to be all too aware of my fetish. That does it. I am gonna find out where he knows me from…and how I was stupid enough to pass this up.

"Let me tell you a story", he said.

"Um alright", I replied, waiting to see where he'd go with this.

"Once upon a time", he said. "There was there was a princess…no a queen and she ruled over her people. There was a knight who was always protecting her from the shadows but she wouldn't look twice at him unless he was standing next to her". Now that was cryptic…but strangely poetic.

"Now tell me", I said. "Did the queen hurt this knight?" I asked. It was a possibility I met him freshman year. I would have turned anyone down back then because of what happened to me when I was abroad. I made men the enemy and created a castle in my own mind. It was Utau and Souma-kun who brought me back out of my shell.

"Only in being separated from her", he said. I felt myself blush lightly as he caressed my fingers with his thumb.

"Well is there any way she can atone for her sins?" I asked bashfully.

"Maybe…with a kiss", he tried. Of course he wanted a kiss. Any boy would milk this kind of situation. But at least he's decent. You won't believe some of the crazy requests a girl is subjected to hearing these days.

"Anything for forgiveness", I said sultrily before pecking his lips gently. We separated, staring at each other. And there was one of those moments where time seemed to stop all together. I could tell by his expression that he felt it too. There was only one way to test things like this. I leaned towards him once more, but he was way ahead of me. His lips came crashing down upon mine as he explored the depths of my mouth. I kissed back of course, slowly at first, as trying not to bring too much attention to myself. I'm still a Japanese lady you know. But soon passion took over and I felt a heat spread all across my body. I kissed more hungrily. His hands rested on the small of my back while my arms were wrapped around his neck. We were acting as if we've been dating for years!

We finally broke apart and he looked into my eyes some more. A sly smirk was evident on his face.

"What!" I asked, getting a bit flustered under his gaze.

"You taste like cherries", he said.

"Well you taste like vanilla", I retorted. He nodded.

"We make a nice mix then".

"I think so too".

"E-excuse me Nadeshiko-sama", some freshman girl came up to me. I sighed in exasperation. What could anyone possibly want from me right now?

"What is it?" I asked politely, keeping on my outer character.

"Kukai-sama wanted to know if you'd save him a dance". That was when reality hit me. I like Kukai who I've known forever, not some mysterious stranger. He really is an excellent kisser though. I frowned at him.

"Maybe I should-"

"Say no more", he told me. "I know when to leave".

"No!" I said "don't disappear again!" the words were flying from my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. He pecked my lips and smirked a final time.

"I'll see you again before the sunrise", he promised. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

(End of P.O.V)

"Rima, did you just see that?" Amu asked ecstatic. Almost the entire party had witnessed the exchange between Nadeshiko and the mysterious stranger. The pinkette was extremely pleased with herself. She never thought the plan would have worked out that well. Rima scoffed.

"So Tadase can kiss, great...and where have you been with Ikuto for the past hour?" she asked as if in a daze.

"I-I-I-I-In Nagi's room" she admitted while blushing profusely. Rima's ears perked up at the mention of his name. She started twiddling her thumbs.

"But what's gonna happen when she finds out she was kissing a band geek and not some skater boy? He's gonna be heartbroken and it's going to be your fault", Lulu snapped. At this Yaya rolled her eyes.

"Yaya thinks the only heartbroken one is you, Lulu-chi". The small girl adjusted her powder pink dress and flipped her hair that was actually out for once.

"Just where are you going?" Rima asked.

"Yaya is going to socialize. If Tadase can do it, why not Yaya?" she asked with a wink before sauntering away.

A pair of eyes watched her every step as she vanished into the crowd. "She's beautiful", Kairi said. The bitterness of not having her continued to nip at his mental sanctum.

"Hi Kukai!" she said in her high pitched cheery voice.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically. He wasn't sure who exactly he was talking to, but he liked her attitude. The girl was small, he guessed she was probably just a freshman fan girl but her face was too familiar. "What's your name?" he asked.

She pouted. He smiled, it was a little cute. "Kukai doesn't remember me…how mean. Yaya is Yaya! Yuiki Yaya from the guardians!" she informed. Contrary to ALL her friends, she actually believed that honesty is the best policy. She wouldn't be hiding herself from anyone.

"Oh yea, I remember. How have you been…you changed", he noted. She was most definitely not the small girl he used to spoil. Now she had a striking figure and was not afraid to show some skin.

"Kukai changed more than Yaya did. You don't even talk to Yaya anymore", she said sadly. "You made me lonely", she admitted, dropping the third person. He smiled at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Yaya…how can I make it up to you?" he asked. He never liked making girls upset.

"Well for starters you can stop ignoring me…and on Monday you can buy me ice cream", she tried.

"So you still love sweets, rite. How did you get so…" he searched desperately for an adjective.

"Sexy" she finished. "Yaya has her secrets".

"You want to let me in on them?" he asked.

"Maybe", she said "but…maybe not".

(Nagihiko's P.O.V)

I am going to find that girl with the blonde hair. I don't know why exactly I would want to find someone like her again, but I do. She's so cynical and smart and…irritating, but that's what makes her so interesting. All everyone ever does is pretend, but this girl is actually a real person. She says what she feels and can state her opinion intelligently and offensively. I've got a plan to track her down. First off, her favorite color is orange. That means her jewelry, book bag, and car if she has one are going to be that color.

Secondly…her symbol was a pen. That means she has to be a writer of some sort. I doubt someone as jaded as her could write anything but the hard truth so I can rule fan-fiction out. And she doesn't strike me as the poetic type, so I've narrowed it down to journalism. What I'm gonna do is skim through the school newspaper and look for the person responsible for the most pessimistic sounding article.

And finally, she's friends with Amu. As of late, a whole bunch of people associated with the pink haired girl have been appearing around my friends and I. Among them is the boy who just tongue raped my little sister. I'm gonna have to deal with that later. I can't believe someone actually broke her that quick. The idea of what he could make her do is a bit disconcerting. Let's just hope this one isn't that much of an asshole. I really don't feel like beating the shit out of anyone. Anyway, if I can pinpoint their little group it would be easy to single that girl out. I mean how many girls are there with wavy blonde hair down to their thighs that are less than five feet tall? Hopefully not too many.

(End of P.O.V)

After the party ended Nadeshiko stripped her elaborate costume and crawled into bed with nothing but a silk mini robe on. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She still remembered the boy's promise that he's see her again before the sunrise. It hardly seemed feasible, but somehow she believed him. And to no one's surprise as the clock struck three she heard a tap on her window.

A/N: Yes, more suspense! Unfortunately, regents week is officially over as of tomorrow and I probably won't be able to update as frequently. I hate school -_- anyway Review please! I'll try to neglect some homework to update this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

"YO! Tadase! Where are you?" Yaya called as the group of friends left the party. It was just after 3 am and it was pitch black outside.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu tried, searching as well. Lulu rolled her eyes. After being snubbed earlier she had no desire to see him.

"Whatever, if he doesn't want to be found then just leave him to jerk off to Nadeshiko's picture", she said.

In a nearby bush, Tadase sighed in relief. When everyone had already left, he walked back to the Fujisaki mansion directly in front of a familiar windowsill. He threw a pebble at the window and moments later she opened her window. "What are you doing here?" she asked, only dressed in a nightgown.

"Just keeping a promise", he said nonchalantly while leaning against a tree. "Up or down?" he asked.

"What?"

"Either I'm coming upstairs or you're coming down. Which is it gonna be?" he asked.

"We'll I guess I'll come down", she said. Nadeshiko swung her legs out the window and seemed to be contemplating a way to get down. Tadase sighed – she was always a terrible climber.

"Never mind, on second thought I'll come up. No need to have you break your neck before I kiss it properly", he said teasingly. She blushed and went back inside the window. Tadase climbed up to the second floor window with little difficulty. "What's shakin' babe?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.

"You just climbed up to a girl's window at an odd time in the night, and that's the most romantic thing you can come up with?" she asked incredulously. _Classic bad boy_ she thought _not a romantic bone in his body. _If only she smiled…this would be his ace in the hole.

"Alright, then let me try again", he whispered. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Nadeshiko is the sun". She blushed, but because he was still behind her he didn't see it.

"Everyone uses that line".

"Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more beautiful than she", he continued. Nade giggled.

"Shut up!" she said playfully.

"She speaks: O speak again bright angel! For thou art more glorious than this night", he whispered close to her ear. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. The blush was creeping further down her body.

"I said SHUT UP!" she said in mock-irritation.

"Make me", he said seductively. At this time he leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped one arm around his neck. She removed her robe and then silk robe. Tadase could not believe how good things were going. He kissed her shoulders and then down her back. She went over to her bed and then waved him over. They kissed some more and then he opened her legs with his knee rubbing it over her…sensitive areas. She gasped going into a slight daze, she hadn't been expecting that.

"Is this okay?" he asked, not wanting to take advantage of her.

"Continue!" Nadeshiko said. She was enjoying this more than she thought. The heiress sighed – for the second time in less than twenty-four hours she was engaged in sexual activity with a complete stranger. They kissed again, this time she took his jacket off, discarded it, and began to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw a shark tooth necklace hanging around his neck. She remembered giving one like that to someone years before.

"Nee, why won't you tell me who you are?" she asked.

"You'll look at me differently", he said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. She traced her fingers over his toned abs.

"I'll still be looking at you half naked", she said. He laughed. Her sense of humor didn't change much over the years.

"I guess you're right", he admitted, but he still wasn't sure. They went too far. If she found out now and didn't like it she'd be disgusted.

"Um, you're kinda new to this but I'm always right", she explained.

"I'm aware of the system", he said, nuzzling her stomach. His blonde locks tickled her skin. She rubbed his head.

"Good, so you gonna tell me?" she asked.

"A-alright I'm…"

"NADESHIKO-SAMA!" A voice called from down the hall. She groaned. Why were there so many distractions in her life?

"What is it baaya?" she asked, trying to conceal the disdain in her voice.

"You're mother craves a word with you…may I come in?"

"No!" Nade snapped. Lying in bed with a random boy at four am would not lead to a very peaceful morning. "I-I mean it's dreadfully dirty in here. I had no time to clean up", she added as not to sound too suspicious.

"Ah very well then, I will tell the Lady to wait a moment".

"Baaya!" Nadeshiko shouted, still running her fingers through Tadase's hair. "Is there any way this can wait until tomorrow? I'm very tired and I'd like to go to bed", she explained, having no desire to part ways with the boy.

"My apologies Nadeshiko-sama, BUT YOUR MOTHER IS VERY ADAMANT!" she shouted.

"NADE WILL YOU SEE MOM SO EVERYBODY CAN SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP…DAMN!" Nagihiko shouted. Nadeshiko twitched angrily. Now everybody who wasn't already awake now was. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Nadeshiko sweetie, I'm coming in", her mother said.

"J-j-just a second mom!" she stammered. She grabbed Tadase's arm and led him to the window, handing him his shoes shirt and jacket.

"Nite love", she whispered, giving him one last kiss before he climbed back out the window. She stared outside longingly before an impatient knock sent her out of her loving daze. She rushed hastily back to the door and opened it and bowed respectfully.

"Hello mother, I apologize for the wait. What is it that you wish to discuss?" she asked evenly. Fujisaki-san gave her child a once over before becoming all business once again.

"We must discuss the fall performance that our family will be putting on this year", she explained.

"Yes ma'am".

"You have come far Nadeshiko and you are now sixteen. It has been decided that this time you will hold a leading part", she explained. Nade smirked. A boyfriend and a lead…best birthday ever!

"I understand", she said, trying to conceal her excitement.

"That is all for now…and Nadeshiko", she said.

"Yes mother?"

"Try not to leave the windows open like that. You'll catch a cold, or a creeper will come in", and with that she took her leave. Nadeshiko released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She realized that if she had finished what she started with that boy it would not have been as easy to hide. "Next time I'll have to be careful", she said.

Some distance away, Tadase clutched the shark tooth necklace in his hand. He'd have to be way more careful as well.

The following Monday at school things were tiring to say the least. An accelerated game of hide and seek spread pandemonium across the campus. Our two favorite Fujisaki's were on the hunt.

"Blonde!" the two whined in unison. The hair color seemed to be mocking their lives. Ikuto Kukai and Utau stared at them strangely, and Amu laughed.

"Amu-chaaaaaan", Nadeshiko drawled out. "I know you know who both of them are. Won't you be nice and tell us?" she asked sweetly. The pinkette shook her head.

"Though I want to and I think they're both being incredibly stupid I have been given direct instructions not to".

Utau chuckled. "You let a boy get in your pants and you didn't even know his name? You better hope the rubber didn't pop".

"We didn't do that!" Nadeshiko said, blushing bright red. "That's Amu and Ikuto you're thinking about".

"Damn right", Ikuto said. "Sorry about your bed sheets Nagi".

"Ikutooo!" Amu shouted. Surprisingly there was no response from the purple haired boy.

"Earth to Nagi!" Nadeshiko said. He had just missed out on some prime Ikuto killing time. The boy was too entranced with what he was reading.

"Is that the school newspaper?" Amu asked.

"Yup…I'm going through every article since the start of semester". Amu nodded and grinned brightly.

"You're getting closer".

"Hmm", Nadeshiko said. "Maybe I'll check the parking lot for motorcycles. He seems like the motorcycle type, nee Amu-chan?" she asked. Amu face palmed. She didn't think Tadase was this good an actor.

"Looks can be deceiving…extremely so", she said sheepishly.

"Hi Kukai", a high voice said as small arms were wrapped around the boy. A malevolent aura surrounded Utau and Amu cringed. What exactly happened when she was with Ikuto?

"Hey Yaya", he said. "What's up?"

"What is that?" Utau spat. She was now a vessel of the green eyed monster.

"Yaya is Yaya! And that's Kukai and Amu-chi and Na-chi, you know all this. The question is: what was your last single?"

The teenagers roared with laughter. But then Nadeshiko stopped. "Wait a minute…you called me Na-chi nobody called me that since I was in fifth grade", she said.

"Well yea, that's when you stopped talking to Yaya when you left and stopped being a guardian", Yaya explained. "Why is everyone so mean? They keep forgetting Yaya!"

"A-and those bows", Nadeshiko said, referring to the red satin ribbons tied in the freshman's hair.

"Hai, hai Na-chi you brought them back from Hawaii for Yaya. It was the time you told everyone about how your dad killed a shark!"

"Hey, I remember that", Kukai said. "You brought me back a hula girl bobble head and gave the shark tooth to Hotori. That was messed up Nade!"

"H-Hotori", the girl repeated. She had a flashback.

"_Hotori-kun" the ten year old girl said. "This is for you". She handed him the necklace that she made herself out of the tooth. _

"_For me", he repeated. "I couldn't take something like this…give it to Souma-kun". He knew she had a crush on Kukai, even back then. _

_She shook her head. "I already gave Kukai his gift, but had you in mind with this. If you don't take it, it will really hurt my feelings". She gave him puppy dog eyes and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. He took the gift from her quickly and put it around his neck. He was never fully aware of how manipulative she could be. _

"_Arigato…but why?" he asked. Nadeshiko beamed. _

"_It's like a charm because you're always talking about getting stronger. The shark was strong, and my dad is strong too, so I think it will rub off on you. I don't think you need to be so strong anyway. You're nice. I like nice better. But you want to so, good luck!" she said._

(End of Flashback)

"Tadase", Ikuto said. "I hate that kid".

"You didn't always", Utau added. "But why are we talking about irrelevant things?" she asked.

"Hotori…Tadase", Nadeshiko said. "He moved right?" she asked. He used to be her best friend.

"No way, he's right over there!" Yaya said, pointing at a blonde boy putting up flyers for some charity fundraiser. Nadeshiko smiled. He didn't change a bit from since they were younger. He was still a do-gooder with a heart of gold. Kindness brimmed from his ruby colored eyes. She smiled and sighed nostalgically.

"Such a sweetheart", Nade said. "Now about those motorcycles", she mused as she hurried down the halls. Amu rolled her eyes. It amazed her how slow such an intelligent person could be.

Nagihiko flipped through the newspaper. Everything looked repetitive. There were sports, current events, human interest but the tone of all these things didn't fit the peculiar girl he encountered. Then, in a December issue something jumped out at him.

'_It's gotten to a point where the divisions between us as a student body are visible to the naked eye. This high school oligarchy is one ruled by wealth and more directly the wealthy. This obsession with money has driven us insane as a nation and as a world. From the here in Japan to the United States money has driven wedges between families, friends and global alliances. The worst thing is that none of this money we constantly fight over is going towards the greater good. Nobody needs a million dollar car, but people in struggling countries need education and health care. But of course in out ignorance and arrogance we drive out Bugatti Veyrons and Hummer H3's all over any chance they have at making lives for themselves'. _

_-Mashiro Rima_

"Mashiro Rima", he repeated. He would his life that it was her. He had a name, but there were over a thousand kids at Seiyo. Tracking her down would be like finding a needle in a haystack, unless he used his networking of course. He stood up on a nearby table.

"HEY! Has anyone seen Mashiro Rima?" he asked. A mass of fan girls started scurrying around, searching.

"Mashiro!"

"Mashiro Rima?"

"Rima-chan?" they questioned. But one girl stood out more than anything.

"Go! Go minions; retrieve Mashiro Rima for Nagihiko-sama in the name of Yamabuki Saaya wahahahahahahahahahaha", everyone in her proximity sweat dropped at her obnoxious rich girl laugh.

Meanwhile, Rima sat with Lulu in the school library. They were studying for science during their free period, just knowing that having Amu in the group would lower their grades. Suddenly, a huge group of girls came rushing towards her.

"Are you M-Mashiro Rima?" one girl asked. She was panting with her hands on her knees.

"Who wants to know?" she quipped. She hoped her fan boys from middle school hadn't tracked her down. Going to an overpopulated high school had numerous advantages.

"T-the entire school", she panted. Rima's eyes lit up. She thought that finally, her articles were getting the attention they deserved. Her opinions were much more stimulating than getting people hyped up over the basketball team.

"I am Rima…what do you want?" she asked standoffishly while sticking up her nose.

"Alright then, let's go!" And with that she was dragged off by the mob of estrogen leaving Lulu dumbfounded.

After being towed for a couple of minutes, Rima was finally put back on her feet. She exhaled deeply, not enjoying her man handling in the least.

"Here she is Nagihiko-sama", the girl chorused in unison. The blonde's heart skipped a beat. Not once did she contemplate what she would do if he actually found her.

The boy jumped down from the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. The crowd instantly dispersed to allow him access to her. Rima cursed to herself – she had been planning the perfect escape route. "Nice to see you again Rima-chan", he said in her ear.

"Fujisaki", she said disdainfully. "How'd you find me?"

"Your article, mid December".

She turned her head away from him, trying to conceal a smile. "I said no stalking me".

Nagihiko shook his head. "That doesn't count as stalking", he said "now come one". He took her hand and started walking towards Seiyo's back door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rima asked. He stared at her strangely.

"We're going on our date".

She rolled her eyes. "I have class…and so do you". He shrugged.

"I'll get you out of it Rima-chan, besides I have something to show you".

A/N: I hope you like this one! Rimahiko in the next chapter, and your choice of Kutau or Amuto! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

Rima sighed in her nonchalance. She was sitting on the school roof with one of the most attractive boys in the city. Any girl would be ecstatic under those circumstances, but Rima was a far cry from being any girl. "One question", she said softly. The long haired boy turned towards her and nodded. "Why the roof?"

He chuckled. "Because if I took you any further you would have called the police and said I kidnapped you. You hate me right?" Usually she would have laughed. But of course, she just seemed to have a dramatic back story on everything too.

"That's not funny", she said icily. "What if you said that to someone who actually got kidnapped?"

His face dropped. "Were you…?"

"That's none of your damn business", she said while hiding behind a mass of curly blonde hair. "All you people are the same. You have no boundaries."

"Oh yea, you never got around to telling me exactly what my people and I have done to make you dislike us all so much."

"Hate," she corrected. "Dislike is a weak word. Anyway, it's because all you people have the power to do something, to change something but instead you just indulge yourselves and look down on everything."

"And how to you come to that conclusion?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Just look at you! You're all either stupidly athletic or artistic or both. You're all good looking and rich and talented. But then there's Amu – so much potential but she puts none of it to use. She's so stupid, but everybody likes her I like her and I don't like anything. Do you know what a person with that kind of charisma can do? She could gather armies for change in the world. But does she do it? No, she'd rather sit at home and scribble _Tsukiyomi Amu _in a notebook."

"So you're mad because we're not turning the world upside down."

"It's already upside down! I just think that if everyone wasn't so self centered we could turn it right side up again", she said in a small voice.

"I wish I had all this power you imagine me with", Nagi admitted. "The world is something much bigger than Seiyo High. Everyone suffers, money doesn't make you an exception – if anything you suffer more when you have money."

Rima raised a condescending eyebrow. "The great Fujisaki Nagihiko suffers?" she asked. "What is it – can't decide between becoming a pro athlete and taking over the family business?" she asked in disdain.

He shrugged. "When you give up your secrets, I'll give up mine. Just eat you parfait, I still have something to show you?" For once, Rima did as she was told and dug into the creamy dessert.

"Fujisaki, how did you get this stuff up here anyway?" she asked. He couldn't have been that confident that he would find her on the first day.

"I know a guy," he explained. Rima finished the confection and then stood up to be bothered by the fact that she wasn't that much taller than Nagihiko sitting down.

"Okay, what did you want to show me? I don't have all day you know", she said impatiently.

"Of course your majesty", Nagihiko joked. He led her down the stairs and into the legendary 'popular section' of the school parking lot. In his usual parking space was a shiny black motorcycle.

"T-that's yours?" the tiny girl stammered. Horrible flashbacks tore at her mind. She saw blood, tears, the color black and a tombstone. The name of her first love was inscribed on it. Tears welled up in the girl's golden eyes but she pushed the back the way she always did. She would not break down and cry in front of the likes of him, but at the same token she wasn't getting on that thing for all the money in the world.

"That thing is a death trap. I'm not getting on that thing and neither should you, if you enjoy being alive." It would be sad for such a good looking creature to end up with his head embedded in the pavement.

"Aww my Rima-chan is worried about me. How cute. You're not a demon spawn after all", he mused.

"It's Mashiro-san to you and I'm not your anything and-" a thought occurred to her mid-rant. "But…since we have no ride I'll be going back to class now", she said.

"Nice try", Nagihiko said as he took out a set of car keys. "But I anticipated that." He opened the door to the car next to him and held the door open. Rima stared at him quizzically, but got in all the same.

"Isn't this Ikuto's car?" she asked as the cruised down the highway.

"Yea."

"So why are we-"

"He picked my lock for Amu, so I stole is key for you. It's only fair", the boy explained.

"I suppose so", Rima quipped. "Where are you dragging me anyway?"

"Cirque du soleil," he said. Rima's eyes lit up. She'd been trying to get tickets for that since the show came to Japan.

"How'd you-"

"You said I couldn't ask Amu who you are, but after I found out I did ask her what you like. Comedy huh – cute."

"Okay but how'd you-"

"Get the tickets? I know a guy," he explained.

"Of course you do", she said with bemusement. This was her warm welcome to the world of the rich and almost famous.

When school was over, Utau went to the studio to record her latest single. Work had piled up for her last week because she'd been planning Nadeshiko's party. "Ah, the toils of being an amazing best friend", the pop star mused.

"Somebody loves herself a little too much," a voice said from behind the glass window.

"Leave me along Kukai," she said, automatically knowing who it was.

"But it's true though. You're an amazing friend," he said, entering the booth.

"Oh really? Is that why you've been neglecting me lately?" she asked.

"What?"

"Don't act surprised. You only seem to care about that Yoyo girl lately."

"Yaya," he corrected.

"Whatever!" Utau corrected. "She's all you seem to care about lately so don't waste your precious time on me now."

Kukai shook his head. "Jeez, you women are crazy. But as I was saying, the reason I'm here is that since you've been such a good friend lately I think someone should be good to you too," he said. Utau's eyes brimmed with happiness. That changed everything.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked placidly.

"Ultimate Ramen eating contest?" he offered.

"I'll take it", she said. "But the loser has to pay." Kukai shrugged.

"I was going to treat, but if that's the way you want if pop star", he said, starting to walk away.

"Wait a minute! Kukai! I take it back", she said running after him. The idol smiled despite of herself. The perfect best friendship was developing full speed ahead into something more and nothing could do anything to stop it. Not Nade, Yaya, or Kukai himself. This was going to happen if it was the last thing she did.

Tadase walked down the halls carrying a stack of flyers even bigger than him. What malicious force had possessed him to run for a position on student council? It could have been the drive to make a difference. Or perhaps the wistful feelings for the old guardian days where he didn't have to hide himself from the one he lived. Back when she didn't notice him? No he wouldn't go back to that for anything in the world. Worthy reasoning or not, with a stack of papers that huge it was impossible for him not to bump into something sooner or later. Unfortunately, it happened sooner. He heard a feminine gasp and a thud before the flyers went flying in all directions. He prayed with everything in him that it wasn't Nadeshiko he knocked over.

"Can you believe what he just did to _the lady_?" A passerby asked.

"I know! He's way to clumsy to be a representative, there's no way I'll vote for him now."

"Blonde bastard", one guy commented.

"Fujisaki-sama are you alright?" The fan boys were surrounding them by this point. Nadeshiko's eyes welled up with tears.

"OW! Ow, no I think my ankle is broken. Can you all go call the nurse for me?" she asked in a soft, pained voice. Tadase's ghost left his body. There was no hope for him after this.

"Fujisaki-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you badly injured", he stammered. He could not have her hate him under any circumstances. After the fan boys were out of sight Nadeshiko stood up.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked. Now he was confused.

"D-didn't you get hurt?"

"Of course not! I just wanted the fan boys to go away. Now come on before they come back", she said. Nadeshiko picked up an armful of flyers and started running, dragging the confused princely blonde behind her.

"VOTE FOR HOTORI-KUN!" she shouted, throwing the flyers in every direction. "HOTORI-KUN FOR STUDENT COUNCIL!"

"F-Fujisaki-san what are you doing?" he asked as they continued to run around the school, dodging fan boys as they went.

"Multitasking", she said. Dark purple hairs started to come out of her neat high ponytail giving her a more dynamic affect. "We're running from psychopaths and advertising."

"Oh," he said simply. Nadeshiko's dragging sessions were something similar to Kukai's high speed dashes. After a few years it took some readjusting.

"HOTORI TADASE FOR STUDENT COUNCIL-" she paused and turned back to him. "Nee, Hotori-kun what position are you running for anyway?" she asked.

"Something entry level I guess since I'm not too well known. Then maybe I could work my way up from within and-"

"Uh huh", Nadeshiko said. He could tell that she was no longer listening. "HOTORI-KUN FOR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! YOU BETTER VOTE FOR HIM PEOPLE!" His ruby colored eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"President?" he asked. She stopped and turned to face him completely.

"Yes president. If you're gonna do something do it all the way", she said and giggled enjoying an inside joke with herself about a past experience. Tadase laughed nervously – was she on to him already? "But seriously, you're a born leader, and unlike everyone else you have the school's best interest at heart. You'll win. Just stop hesitating and don't doubt yourself so much."

"Thanks Fujisaki-san, but you know these things are all a popularity contest", he said.

"All the more reason," she argued. "You're much cuter than the other candidates. And besides that, I do recall a certain king's chair that had legions of fan girls lined up to give him chocolates on Valentine's Day," Nade mused. Tadase shuttered at the memory. He couldn't stand to even look at a piece of chocolate after that year.

"I don't know...that was a long time ago after all. That stuff hardly matters anymore", he said sullenly. He of all people would know.

"What did I just tell you about hesitating?" the purple haired girl asked. "You still don't listen I see. Just keep being your kind, gentle self. Good things always happen to people like that," she said, giving him a wink before taking off in another direction.

"Fujisaki-san wait!" he called. If he was going to tell her it might as well be now.

She turned around. "Nani?"

He changed his mind. There was no way he could tell her. She was just saying that stuff to be nice. She couldn't possibly be interested in plain old him. "Um, aren't you going the wrong way? The dance annex is on the west wing," he said.

"Oh, no I'm going to vocals", she explained. "If I want to make it big, I'll have to be able to sing. I don't plan on being someone's background dancer for my whole life." So much had changed since elementary school.

"Fujisaki-san, good luck!" he said.

"Hai, you too!" she called before going about her business.

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but the good news is that I'm about to be on break from school so I'll be updating like crazy again. I can assure that there will be drama in the next few chapters and you'll probably get upset at a few characters...feel free to guess who. Read and Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara nor do I control time gomen minna-san!

Rima stepped out of the black sports car that Nagihiko _borrowed _from Ikuto. It was minutes to midnight and she just had the night of her life. Cirque du Soleil was the most beautiful show she'd ever witnessed. The performers and acts were all so beautiful – a sliver of perfection hidden away from the rest of the corrupt world. It reminded her of her past, before days were long and nights were cold and violent and the morning took too long to come. Those were the days when comedy was her only love. She had no reason to vent and therefore she hadn't the ability or desire to be an angry journalist. It was amazing to think the boy she detested could bring back her fondest memories.

"Goodnight Rima-chan," he said, closing the car door behind her. The girl turned sideways to erase the evidence of her blush.

"Goodnight F…I mean, goodnight Nagihiko," she said softly, walking up the stairs to her front door. There was no real sense in being mean to him tonight. Nagihiko drove off into the night leaving Rima to creep stealthily into her house. It was way past her curfew, but that was nothing. Sneaking in and out was always a piece of cake seeing that she came home before her mother her to assume she was always in the house. She avoided her father's side of the house completely so he seldom saw her anyway. The only way she could get caught at this hour is if they were…

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

…Fighting

Rima's breathing became shallow and a frigid panic gripped her heart. There hadn't been a dispute this large since the incident on her birthday. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. This was not at all the time to lose her head. She pressed her ear against the wall. A plate just hit the floor. She cringed, knowing she would probably step on that in the morning but the thought was quelled by an important sense of knowing. They were in the kitchen for sure, which was only a thin wall away from the only room she had to cross to reach the staircase.

Rima removed her shoes and held them in her quivering right hand; there was no room for mistakes tonight. She crept stealthily against the wall of the living room moving centimeters in a second when directly passing the kitchen. Halfway past the kitchen she sped up hoping to do a silent run to her personal domain but her efforts were thwarted. She suddenly tripped landing with a thud and a deflated gasp. Right before her demise she decided to take a look at what had ruined her plans. It was a box of Trojan condoms.

Both her parents stomped into the room. Her mother was angry and wore a shocked expression but her father on the other hand had an expression of relief. In an instant she knew what was happening. The argument had been over an affair both Rima and her mother suspected him of having for quite some time. In the rush of things he had dropped his stash the first place he could and conveniently enough his teenage daughter stumbled across them, a sacrificial lamb to receive the blame.

The man pulled Rima up by her hair. "Just what do we have here? What are you teaching her now, how to be a worthless hoe like you?" He dropped the girl, letting her fall back to the ground. Rima's mother looked at her with a betrayed expression. Was he daughter the one sleeping around all this time? Was this the true cause of her marriage's ruin?

"Rima, are you sneaking out this late or sneaking back in?" Something in her steely tone rendered Rima unable to lie.

"S-sneaking in," she stammered.

"I see. Were you with a boy just now?"

"Mama we weren't…"

"Answer the question Rima!" she shouted angrily.

"I-I was w-with a boy just now," she said looking down. By this point Rima was crying and shaking every few seconds. Mutely Rima's mother lifted her head up with a gently touch that changed completely when she slapped her hard with the back of her hand. Rima was once again knocked to the floor.

"I thought I taught you better than that! Is that what I'm raising you for? Busting my ass sending you to private school so you can be a little whore?" She spit on Rima and punched and kicked her some more. By the end of her tirade both mother and daughter were in tears.

"Go to your room!" Mrs. Mashiro said sternly. "Get cleaned up. I don't want to see you for a while."

Wordlessly Rima bolted up the stairs to her room locked the door and collapsed on her bed. Sometime during the exchange her father must have snuck in and put 5,000 yen (about 50 dollars) on her bedside table. It was probably a compensation of sorts. _Fujisaki _she thought _I trusted him for a minute, no a second, and look what happens. _At that moment she decided that she couldn't afford to trust him again. After all men were just thoughtless bastards and that few of them who weren't died in motorcycle accidents. Rima contemplated these things while drifting to sleep.

Lulu sighed, walking into the gymnasium. Her motley crew of cheerleaders was trying their best not to annoy her out of the last threads of sanity. It was safe to say they weren't remotely successful. Seiyo's cheerleading squad was once the pride of the Academy, but like all good things that came to an end. Actually it was more like a screeching halt. About a month after Lulu inherited the legendary squad the ever detestable Fujisaki Nadeshiko drafted all the most talented girls into her new dance team. And naturally they wiped Lulu's squad off the map without even trying. The sports teams practically begged to have them at their events. But she decided that this year would be different, especially now that she had a certain _Ace_ in the hole.

"Ohayo Lulu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed as she entered the gymnasium, dance bag in hand. Lulu smiled affectionately as the ginger haired girl pranced over. Despite her lax disposition, Yuiki Yaya endured years of intense ballet training and was a formidable gymnast. If anyone could help the cheerleaders once again reign supreme, it was her.

"Good morning Yaya-chan. I have the new routine here if you want to look over it. The girls are due for a break anyway." Yaya fidgeted uncomfortably. There was no proper way of telling someone something that would utterly crush them, or worse.

"Never mind that, say, how are you and Tadase?" she asked, trying to change the subject. The blonde rolled her eyes. Once again a mixture of annoyance and sheer disappointment flooded through her petite body.

"There is no me and Tadase. And I should kick you for making me admit that. However there is me, you, and this squad. The only thing that damned Fujisaki Nadeshiko hasn't managed to steal from me yet."

Yaya scratched the back of her neck. "Well…um…about that," she stammered searching for the words that wouldn't fatally damage their friendship. Lulu's eyes narrowed. When some as boisterous as Yaya began to stutter it meant that nothing good would come of her next comment.

"What is it?" she pressed.

"You see the thing is. Na-chi, I mean Nadeshiko and I were really great friends when we were younger. She was the one who inspired me to dance. So when she asked me to join her dance team last week, it felt natural to say yes. And it wouldn't be right for Yaya to be a part of both squads. You understand, nee Lulu-chi?"

Lulu exhaled deeply and clenched her fists. "You know what Yaya, I understand perfectly. You're one of _them_ now." She paused; her eyes seemed to pierce through the younger girl. "No wait, you always we're. I think it would be best if you left me alone from now on. I wouldn't want to ruin your image"

"B-but Lulu-chi…"

"_Please…_just go," she said softly. The defeat rung out in her voice like a Christmas bell. Yaya lowered her head and walked briskly out of the gym. This was the first time her loyalty had been tested, and somehow she knew it would not be the last.

Nagihiko stood in the hallway listening to the mindless chatter of Kukai and Ikuto. His eyes scanned the sea of people for a mess of wavy blonde hair attached to a tiny body. Soon enough he found his target. She was trying to hide discretely behind a mass of Amu's fan-boys. "Rima-chan!" he called, abandoning his friends instantly. She cringed when she heard her name and turned around. The action radiated controlled irritation.

"Good morning Nagihiko," she said tensely. She still wasn't exactly sure what to do about him. He looked at her, noticing a brownish bruise on her face, right underneath her right eye.

"Rima-chan, what happened to your face?" He motioned to touch the bruise but she backed away.

"Fell on the stairs trying to sneak in last night," at least it was partially true. "But I could ask you the same question."

"What?"

"You're even uglier than usual today." She cracked a small smile which he returned with a wry grin.

He pouted, and under normal circumstances she would have found it adorable. "So mean, and here I thought you were actually starting to like me," he teased. "And I was about to invite you out again."

"Well, you thought wrong. I can't come anywhere with you today, even if I wanted too, which as I'm sure you're aware I don't. I have a meeting with the editor of the school paper."

"Sounds intense," Nagihiko said sarcastically.

"Trust me, it is," Rima quipped before walking away. It was true; she actually did have a meeting that day. She was amazed that something about that pompous editor would actually work for her advantage, even if it had to do with the boy who may have been the most inconvenient thing that's ever happened to her.

She opened the wooden door to see a girl sitting behind a mahogany desk. She had brown pigtails and glasses that hid what Rima would describe as soulless eyes. Tenouji Arisa was the only person she'd ever met who could make a pale yellow cardigan look threatening, and she just happened to be her boss.

"You wanted to see me Tenouji-senpai?" Rima asked calmly. After knowing the older girl for a while, she assumed that Tenouji would only mention the bruise if she thought she could squeeze a headline out of it.

"Mashiro, sit down." She gestured to a burgundy arm chair in front of her desk with a lead pencil. After Rima settled in the chair, she slid over about ten sheets of paper bound by a single brave paperclip.

"What's this?" Rima asked.

"Your latest submission to the paper," she said coldly.

"Is there a problem with it? I triple checked for typos."

"It's nothing like that Mashiro. Your formatting is flawless as usual. My problem however is that you're still writing about the state of the environment when you've got the state of the union right in front of you!"

"What?" Rima asked, she had no idea where this conversation was going, but she didn't like it.

"Listen kid, I'm going to be real with you. Ratings are down and the school keeps taking more and more of our funding for the basketball, soccer, and performing arts divisions. If we don't get the student body interested, and I mean fast, we're…we're finished." The senior hung her head in resignation.

Rima's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They couldn't take the paper. It was her only chance to let people know what really mattered. "And what could I do about that?" she questioned, finding it strange that she was the only one on the staff notified about this threat.

Tenouji smirked. It seemed that her 'jaded reporter' was still naïve. "Because when I graduate this is going to be entirely your problem, so pay attention. The way we're gonna save this paper is by grabbing the people's interest, and all too conveniently, the school's main interest is eating out of your palms."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you hate the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's almost as much as I do. And here you have Fujisaki Nagihiko infatuated with him, and willing to reveal all his secrets. Expose him and his little world. Once we bring out the truth about the ones they so idolize, the paper will be untouchable."

Rima's stomach turned. Somehow this didn't sit right with her. "I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Nagihiko disgusts me," she said. "I can't stand to be around him." Arisa exhaled, relaxation overtaking her features.

"Oh is that all? You're going to have to play nice until you get what you want. For a second there I thought it was something serious, like that you loved him and didn't want to ruin his reputation," she laughed. "I should have known better than that. You have nerves of steel Mashiro, or should I say future editor in chief."

Rima's eyes sparkled at the prospect. The passive editor was actually choosing her as her successor. "Really, me?"

"Of course you, who else would it be? I mean if you don't get that story you won't have anything to inherit, but I know you will. And just a tip Mashiro, once you've got the dirt feel free to take poetic license. The broken have no will to defend themselves, they just well…break." With those words of wisdom, Tenouji shooed Rima out of her workspace leaving the girl to contemplate her fortunes elsewhere. She was getting two of the things she always wanted, the newspaper all to herself, and to expose those 'populars' for the heartless bastards and bitches they were. The only problem was that it was all coming too fast for her to properly savor it.

A/N: No, I am not dead. It was an extended hibernation at most hehe. I finally got a surge of inspiration for this story so I hope everyone enjoys the inexcusably late (I'M SORRY) continuation.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Rima's P.O.V)_

_Entry 3: Infiltration_

_The art of infiltration is a difficult one to master. The most honored reporters, investigative journalists must often go undercover to get their stories. They compromise their identities, their values, and sometimes even their safety to deliver the truth to the people. Naturally at sixteen I won't be exposing multinational prostitution rings or government conspiracy (unless someone lessens the restrictions on child labor laws, that is) but to me this assignment is as top notch as it gets. I, Mashiro Rima will singlehandedly expose the "ruling class" of Seiyo high school for the narcissistic wasteful insensitive monsters they are. And in the process I will earn enough support from the student body that the school newspaper will become the treasure of our campus and in thus untouchable. Through my work, I intend to make the student body less shallow callow and annoying and hopefully a spark of insight and intelligence will be instilled into the people of earth. I know, a little unrealistic, but a girl can dream right?_

_You're probably wondering how a short blonde outcast like me will possibly go about entering this forbidden (and vastly overrated) world. Well the answer is simple. Literally. With simple minded people like them when you get to one you get to all of them. With the help of Nagihiko I'll be able to observe all of them up close. The only thing I'll have to do for this information is pretend to like him which will be no problem for a seasoned performer such as myself. This plan is perfect. Absolutely nothing can go wrong._

_End_

I closed my laptop and slipped it back into the carrying case. Since my last period is a study hall I usually just go home early but today I have to start my plan. Right after school is basketball practice, the one place I was sure to find Nagihiko. Since practices are open to everyone the bleachers were packed with fan girls. I rolled my eyes. Its bad enough as it is that I have to be here now on top of it all I'm gonna have to sliver through the crowd to find someplace to sit. I scanned the crowd for someone that I knew and I soon found Amu and Ikuto in the top bench, best seats in the house. No knees pressed against your back and nobody's head blocking your view. The best part is there was space. No one _dared _invade the space of the black cat, king of the school.

"Amu!" I waved knowing there was only a slight chance she'd see my hand considering my…vertical challenges. As luck would have it she saw me from behind the perverted kitty's lips.

"Oh Rima! Come up here!" she shouted and then blushed redder than a clown's nose when people turned around. Someone's loud. I swear the purple mongrel turned around when he heard my name. How did he get to be captain with such poor focus? I swear, people nowadays. He met my eyes for a split second and did that cocky annoying smirk of his before I turned around and ascended up to where Amu and Ikuto were.

"Rima! I'm surprised to see you here. Does that mean you and Nagihiko are warming up to one another?"

"No, no it does not mean that. Tenouji-senpai wanted to see me cover at least one sporting event before she graduated." Phew, good save Rima.

"Wow! What did you do to get her so mad at you? Everybody knows you hate sports." Amu said.

"The chibi is lying." Damn that black cat.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Well first off, basketball practice isn't a sporting event and secondly if she were here on business she'd be in the press box instead of crammed up in here with everybody else."

What just happened? I've always been a proficient liar. To be caught by some perverted lazy bastard…unforgivable. But I can't say I don't respect it. Maybe pretending not to notice anything is a part of his persona and he's really hiding a pretty meticulous mind. The mystery of the black cat just made it to the top of my list.

"So you really did come to see Nagi! How sweet!" Amu gushed.

"Whatever." I let myself blush a little to throw Ikuto off my tracks. He can't find out what I'm up to.

"Yea, she even covered up that black eye of hers for him. It must be serious."

"What black eye Rima?" Amu asked.

Dammit Ikuto!

"It's nothing, I just fell down the stairs a few nights back." Not this topic again.

"That's what she told Fujisaki too. He didn't believe her."

Great, so now the purple idiot thinks I'm a liar.

"He doesn't think you're a liar or anything." Okay did I even say that out loud? "He just really hates the idea of girls getting hurt. Chivalry or some shit like that. Too much work."

"Whatever," I said. "Let's just watch the game practice thing!"

I do not know anything about this game but it seemed like those tall Neanderthals were doing it right. Especially Fujisaki, he somehow always got the orange ball into the white basket-like-thing. He kind of glided around the court while everyone else ran. It's like he has wings in his shoes or something. "Hey, he's actually good at this. I thought he just got the position because he's rich."

"Nope," Amu said. "Nagi's the best there is. But he is kind of showing off today."

I rolled my eyes. "For his fan girls of course."

"Actually Rima, I think it's because you're watching!" the pinkette teased.

"Shut up Amu!" I said. A few minutes later, Amu and Ikuto slinked away to go make out somewhere leaving me alone until the end of practice. Eventually the fan girls moved out following various members of the team into the locker room. Everyone filed out until it was just me and the purple head. He smiled at me, nodded, and kept throwing the ball in that infernal hoop from insanely far away. Can he miss once, for my sanity!

After about five minutes I got tired of it and walked down to the actual court. "Hey, you, practice is over, right? What are you doing?" He looked over at me still bouncing that orange monstrosity.

"Playoffs are starting soon. This year we're gonna take home a championship, the pressure is on I guess." I rolled my eyes. So this is what they classify as a _jock problem. _

"Oh poor thing, you must feel like the planet earth when you pompous athletes release exhaust into its atmosphere on your way to victory parties!" I said in a sickly sweet voice. He just stared down at me in that incredulously condescending Nagihiko way. Then, a little smirk found its way to the corners of his mouth.

"What?" I asked. "What could possibly be so amusing?"

"A lot of cars nowadays are hybrids Rima-chan, but that aside I appreciate the faith you must have in my team. Already planning my victory party?"

Curse that infallible confidence of his. I was about to insult him beyond immediate repair when I remembered my mission. Entry to one of their exclusive victory parties was a great way to do undercover research for my article. I might as well play it up a little.

"Well it can't be that hard to be the best at putting a ball through a hoop. Even seals can do that, and much more impressively at that. It'd be really disappointing if you couldn't bring home at least a high school championship."

He shook his head. "You are very hard to impress, did you know that? Besides if it's so easy then why haven't I seen you play any sports?"

I murmured an unintelligible reply.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I can't play sports," I said grudgingly.

"Is that so? I mean, even seals can do it, right?" he said with a wink. I sniffed and let my eyes fill with tears but kept them from spilling over.

"I-I know a seal can do it I just s-said that. But I can't. Don't tease people like that Fujisaki. Some people have really severe breathing conditions that prevent them from doing strenuous activity such as athletics!" I sobbed. A crying girl, something like this should kill a (fake) gentleman like him. I paused, waiting for my acting to induce the proper reaction but nothing happened.

"I know those are fake tears Rima-chan," he sighed. I glared at him.

"How? What can you possibly know of the female manipulation of estrogen to create tears on a whim?"

It might be my imagination but I think I saw the purple head roll his eyes at me.

"I have a sister, remember. Trust me, I know manipulation when I see it," he said. Eureka! That was it! The first piece of information leading toward the horrible truth about their group.

"Really?" I asked, going for innocent but too much to give me away. "So even the little lady has that side to her? Nobody would think so."

Nagihiko shrugged. "The girl can act. In school even I almost forget how crazy she can be?"

"Crazy? Like insane?" I asked, wishing I could pull out a pen and notepad. My memory would have to do for now.

"No, not literally crazy she's just a little aggressive, violent, brutish like the time she chased me with a Naginata. But then she turns around and cajoles her way into whatever she wants. Manipulative."

"Interesting."

"I guess. But why the sudden interest in Nadeshiko?"

"No reason," I said. "Just wanted to know how the other, more obnoxious half lives."

"You should come over sometime, maybe Amu-chan can bring you for brunch."

"I suppose so. If it means that much to you Fujisaki, I'll see you tomorrow or something. Let me leave you to your ugh, sport." I said. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek before leaving. I had to give him something to think about.

_Notes for Today:  
1. Gather information at victory parties  
2. Fujisaki Nadeshiko is a manipulative bitch  
3. They plan their superficial activities at brunches  
*4. Fujisaki Nagihiko does NOT in fact know manipulation when he sees it*_

A/N: So the chapter is finally done. What do you think? Rima's plot is beginning to unfold hehe! Read & Review please!


End file.
